Crimson Roses
by Story Teller Javier
Summary: Aidan needs blood and has become desperate. One night in an ally way he finds a guy named Henry. He compels Henry into letting him take him back to his apartment to feed and keeps him there as a personal blood bank. Soon Josh and Sally become suspicious and questions start to arise. How long can Aidan keep Henry prisoner and how long can he fool his friends? Review please! ;D
1. Starting Out

**A/N: This is a Being Human slash fic. The two characters that will be slashed will be Aidan Waite and Henry Durham! :D In this fic Henry will be a modern day human! *Gasp!* lol Possibly later in the story Aidan will turn him, who knows? (Not me! xD). Oh yeah! By the way, this is an AU where the flu never happened. Anyway, this fic will be an 'M rated' fic because of later themes and such. So, without further interruptions, enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

_**Crimson Roses**_

**_Chapter 1: Starting Out_**

I wake up to the sensation of an arm wrapped around my waist and a leg over my own. I slowly and carefully turn my head backwards to uncover who's tightly pressed against my body and see a muscular male form.

When I realize that were both nude I instantly start to panic not remembering _anything _from the night before. I cautiously go to un-wrap the man's arm and soon find that a mistake when the man wraps his arm and leg more tightly around my body.

"Morning..." He whispers sleepily into my ear making me realize how close we truly are. I try to detach myself again but he just pulls me back down onto the bed.

"I, uh—"

Suddenly the guy gasps turning me on my back. He just looks at my face in disbelief for about a minute then gets out of bed pulling his underwear on. He looks at me again as if not believing what he saw the first time then starts to pace back and forth repeating 'crap, crap, crap' over and over again.

"Guy, what the hell is going on?" I ask him.

That's when I notice it.

Notice the blood stains on the bed but more importantly the blood stains on the guys chest and hands and... mouth? "Oh my god..." I whisper in pure horror with wide eyes. I slowly get out of bed not caring that I'm naked, my eyes also never leaving him, then go for the door.

When I reach out to grab the handle I see blood stains on both my arms. I extend them out in front of me and see two puncture wounds on the forearm of my left arm.

"Look, don't freak out, everything's going to be alright..." The guy says with his hands up in the air.

"No... stay back."

I absent mindedly start backing up until my back hits a wall. "I'm not 'gonna hurt you." He says inching closer. "What did you do to me you sick bastard!" I yell.

"I know this looks bad but—" "How did I get here?" "It's hard to expla—" I don't give him time to finish I just go for the door but he slams it shut. "Just listen to me!" "Let me ou—" I'm cut off by him suddenly slamming me into the wall holding me by the neck but not squeezing.

"Shut. Up." He says through clenched teeth.

"Okay... okay..." I obediently comply not wanting to make him any more angrier than he already is. He sighs running a hand over his face. "I knew this was a bad idea..." He says to himself.

_This isn't happening... this isn't happening..._ I chant over and over in my head hoping that I'll wake up soon from some nightmare.

He clears his throat and looks up at me. "When I let go, be. quiet. Understand?" He says firmly. I nod.

He let's me go and sighs deeply. I just stand there covering my man-part waiting for his next instruction. He glances down at my cupped hands and a look of awkwardness passes his features.

"Oh, yeah... uh, put your, your uh... you know what I mean." He steps back a bit and gestures toward the pile of clothing on the floor.

I hesitantly walk over and then search through the pile quickly grabbing my underwear when I find it and then slipping it on. I look at him again and wait.

"All of your clothes..." He says rolling his eyes.

I pick up everything that belongs to me from the pile and after a few minutes of getting dressed I finally finish and turn to him.

"Stand in that corner." He directs me. I walk to the directed corner that is farthest from the door and stand there. He walks to the pile of clothing that belongs to him and begins to dress.

"Name?" He asks while putting his jeans on.

"Henry..."

"Full name."

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Henry Durham..."

He looks at me while holding his grey T-shirt, the last piece of clothing he has to put on. "I'm Aidan..." He says before slipping his shirt on. He looks at me from the other side of the bed and smirks crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you 'gonna do with me?" I ask him fearfully.

"Hmm..." Is the sound he makes probably pondering countless cruel tortures and then begins to amble toward me.

"Well, you see, there's actually _a lot_ I can do with you, Henry..." He says in a thoughtful tone. Suddenly his eyes turn pitch black and his teeth extend into fangs.

My eyes widen in pure fear now. "Please..." I plead out already feeling the tears of terror well up in my eyes. He just smiles at my quivering self and keeps advancing with that predatory look on his face.

"Please don't... I'll do anything." I beg again closing my eyes just as a tear escapes and trails down my cheek. By now my breathing has become jagged as I fight back the persistent tears threatening to fall from behind my eyelids.

My breathe hitches as I feel a curved finger under my chin.

"Look at me, Henry." He says in an almost soft tone though it sounds mostly assertive.

"Open your eyes." He says more demandingly.

"No..." I whisper.

_"~Open your eyes~"_ Suddenly, something mystical happens and my eyes open.

_This isn't happening... this isn't real..._ I think to myself. Aidan just forced me to open my eyes without actually touching me... _what. the. hell._

"It's called compelling. I can make you do whatever I want you to do." He tells me with a devious smile. I go to try for the door but am stopped by that mystical wave that washes over me when Aidan speaks. "Stand back against the wall." Without my permission my body turns around and backs right up against the wall.

"What are you—"

_"~Don't talk~"_ My lips abruptly close.

I try to move but find it useless. As much as I want to move or speak I can't. It's as if my body is now in Aidan's control.

_"~Your happy with me~"_

A sudden shift in my emotions cause me to be happy. Fear begins to reach extreme portions in my very being making me tremble and sweat.

_"~Your safe, your not in danger~"_

And just like that, my fear starts to dissolve being replaced with nothing but calmness.

_"~You'd do anything for me~"_ He emphasizes and the words echo in my head.

The urge to follow every instruction Aidan gives me sets in. I suddenly want to do whatever he tells me to do. I _want_ to please him. I _need_ to please him. I don't know why but trying to please Aidan is suddenly my number one priority. Screw trying to get away.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask him.

He smiles in approval and puts an arm over my shoulder leading me to the door.

"I, want you to be my boyfriend."

"Really?" I ask him feeling confused.

"Yeah, 'course. I like you."

I laugh a little in disbelief and then nod. "Yeah, sure."

"Good to hear." He lowers his head and captures my lips in a way that almost feels mesmerizing.

We stand there for about a minute making out before departing and resting our foreheads against each other. "If anyone asks we've been dating for a few months now and we met at this bar, got it?"

I nod.

He opens the door with a smile making me smile back and then we make our way to the bathroom to wash off the blood stains and then head downstairs.

* * *

As we enter the kitchen two people, a male cooking breakfast and a female stuffing herself with a plate full of pancakes, look over at us and I just smile in greeting.

"Morning." I say waving.

Only the female smiles and waves back at me. The male looks at Aidan with a weird expression that I can't figure out.

"Guys, this is Henry," Aidan pauses before continuing. "he's my, uh, he's my boyfriend."

Both people suddenly look surprised.

"Wow, uh, congrats. Even though I didn't know you rolled that way..." The female says muttering the last part. "I'm Sally by the way." She says with a mouthful of pancakes making me chuckle.

Aidan looks at the guy at the stove expectantly waiting for him to introduce himself but the guy just ignores the look.

"Aidan, can I talk to you for a minute?" The guy asks gesturing with his head to the living room.

Aidan sighs seeming to know what's going to happen next.

"Yeah, sure." He looks over at me. "You can sit down with Sally." He says before walking into the living room. I walk to the table and sit beside Sally working up a conversation.

**_*Shift POV: Aidan*_**

"I already know what your 'gonna say—"

"But did you?"

I look down briefly kicking myself mentally for the lie that's about to slip out of my mouth. "No, I didn't compel him Josh." I roll my eyes playing it off.

"Then why do I feel like your lying?" He asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"Josh, I didn't compel him. I met him at this bar a few months ago, okay?"

He looks at me as if trying to find that one out of place twitch that says I'm lying.

Sighing he looks over at Henry conversing with Sally. Henry says something to Sally and the next thing I know she's in a fit of laughter, bits and pieces of pancake dropping onto the table.

"Oh come on!" Josh says earning a muffled 'sorry' from the former ghost.

Josh sighs again and looks back over to me.

"Look Aidan, all I'm saying is that if I find out that your lying to me—"

"I'm not lying Josh..."

He just looks at me for a minute then huffs in approval nodding his head.

He looks at me and I know what's coming next. "So your—"

"Yup..."

"When did you realize that, um, you know...?"

"Uh, like around the time that I met Henry actually..."

"Huh..." The atmosphere shifts into an awkward position.

"Well, uh, alright then..." And with that, he pats me on the shoulder and leaves back into the kitchen scolding Sally about being dirty and him always having to clean up after her.

Sally says something about him under her breath and then Henry starts to laugh.

I step into the kitchen and take a seat next to Henry intertwining our fingers together earning an 'aww!' from Sally. I look up and catch Josh looking at me in that way where he looks suspicious. No surprise there...

Eventually him or Sally _will _find out but what else am I suppose to do? Starve? I've been starving myself for so many years living off of dead blood, its been hell. I have to risk lying to Josh and Sally... no matter how much I hate myself for it or how much it hurts.

I found a way to survive, it's all that matters at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: So, uh, this starter chapter was pretty quick paced wasn't it? Sorry 'bout that! Leave your thoughts and such, it will be greatly appreciated! I'll start working on the next chapter whenever I have the chance and I'll try harder to make it better than this one! Oh yeah, for the ones that are wondering, I made Aidan's compelling ability stronger for obvious, sexy reasons xD**


	2. Reflection

_**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry for taking soooo goddamn long to upload this chap. I've had so much drama and school and la-di-da-di-da, you catch my drift. So don't hurt me pweese! .' But anyway lol I felt like this chap should be about Aidan finally facing himself. Though he hasn't fully, I'll be sure to include him facing himself again in the next chap. But anyway, read forth and let me know what you think at the end of it! ^-^**_

* * *

_**Crimson Roses**_

_**Chapter 2: Reflection**_

After a long awkward breakfast finally finishes I let Josh know that I would be going out with Henry.

"I'll be back later." I say grabbing my shades and jacket and putting them on then leading Henry to the door.

"You mind buying milk on your way back?" Josh asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." I open the door and see Nora standing there holding two cappuccino's.

"Oh, hey Aidan." She looks at Henry and introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Nora."

"I'm Henry." He says back.

"I'd shake your hand but they're kinda' full at the moment..." She says holding up the cappuccino's to prove her point.

I smile nervously just wanting to get as far away from the apartment for the day as possible and walk passed Nora with Henry following suit.

"Sorry, I have to be somewhere. I'll see you later." I say to her from the bottom of the steps before putting an arm over Henry's shoulder's and walking off.

"Um, okay then..."

* * *

**_*Shift POV: Josh*_**

"Hey." Nora says making me turn around from washing dishes.

"Oh, hey." She walks up to me and pecks me on the lips.

"Looks like Aidan's got a new friend." She says sitting down at the table with the two cappuccino's. "I brought you a cappuccino by the way." She tells me.

"A cappuccino, weird," I finish up the rest of the dishes and dry my hands. "but thank you." I say with a chuckle walking over to her.

"Why the chuckle?" She asks.

"Your just so adorable." I say sitting beside her and grabbing the beverage that she hands me.

"Before we get all lovey-dovey, who's that guy Aidan was leaving with?" She asks sipping her cappuccino.

"Some guy he met in a bar."

"Wait, they're not...?"

"Yeah. they are." I sip my cappuccino awkwardly.

"Wait, wait, wait, how long? I mean, when did he tell you?" She asks sitting up looking really interested in the subject now.

"Yeah it was surprising at first for me too... he told me and Sally this morning."

"What did Sally say?"

"She seemed fine with it actually." I tell her while playing with the plastic lid on my drink.

Nora looks down at my fingers as if contemplating whether or not she should say what she's thinking. "Are _you_ fine with it? I mean, I know about your sister and all but Aidan's a guy..."

I look at her actually feeling taken aback by the question. "Of course I am. Aidan's my best friend, gay or straight, that'll never change."

She smiles at me. "And that's why I love you. Because you don't mind someone like Aidan being gay enough to turn your back on him." She grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers. I smile in content in having someone like Nora as my wife. Suddenly she sighs in a way that makes my smile falter.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"The full moon is in a few days." She states looking down.

_How could I forget? _I think to myself. "Don't worry, were going through it together again like old times." I tell her with a reassuring smile.

She smiles back squeezing my hand. "Yeah, I know."

The fact that I've gone a year without turning scares me to no end. Liam ruined everything. My chances at living a semi-normal life with Nora, my chances at having a family, living day by day without worrying that my friends or her might get murdered, all those chances are gone because of that bastard. He took my humanity, pushed me into doing things the old me wouldn't even consider doing.

"You wanna' watch TV?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah sure." We get up and make our way to the couch. As soon as we sit down Nora grabs the remote and lays her head on my lap scrolling through channels.

I look down at her and start to caress her hair soothingly.

That bastard took away Nora's humanity too and if its the last thing I'll ever be able to do, I'll make him pay with his life.

* * *

**Later That Day...**

***Shift POV: Aidan***

I look across the table at Henry and feel myself getting turned on. I could take him in the public bathroom if I wanted to and he wouldn't fight me. I could touch every inch of that body. I could bite those soft lips. I would fuck him until he bleeds. I'll grab him by the neck and-

"Here's your order."

I look up snapped out of my erotic thoughts and see a young teenage girl with brunette colored hair placing a plate with fries and a cheeseburger in front of Henry with a Pepsi on the side.

"And are you sure you wouldn't want anything, sir?" She asks turning to me.

"Oh no, I'm fine but thank you." I say to her with a smile. She smiles back nodding and walks away to serve a group of people. I look back at Henry and sigh bringing a hand through my hair. I've been having crazy thoughts about Henry all day ever since I left the apartment. The last thing I want to do is actually hurt him.

_I just need him for his blood, nothing else... _I tell myself. Though, deep down inside there's this voice echoing constantly: _You can keep holding yourself back but eventually you'll break. You always have and you always will._

Sometimes I try to convince myself that I'm stronger than that, better. But I know that its a lie and that the voice is only telling the truth. I'll always be a monster no matter how much I try to deny it and sooner or later, I'll have to accept that.

* * *

**Coming out of the theater...**

"How was it?" I ask Henry as we leave the movie theater and start walking to the grocery store to pick up the milk that Josh had asked for.

"The movie was great." He says smiling._  
_

"Yeah it was." _He's so goddamn innocent. _I think to myself. _He probably has a family that's freaking out right about now. _Then as curiosity gets the best of me, I just have to ask.

"Henry, do you, um... have a wife?" I ask stupidly.

"I have a bo-" Suddenly he stops walking.

I look back at him."Henry?" _It's too soon...__  
_

"I... I was suppose to... to take Travis to work this morning..." His voice cracks. His head suddenly snaps up to me.

"Your... y-you kidnapped me," He pauses clutching his head in pain. "What'd you do to me?"

I quickly walk up to him and grab his head in between my hands readying to Compel him.

"Everything's okay."

"What are you-"

_"~Your alright Henry. Travis knows your with me and is completely fine with it~" _I say looking into his eyes for a better Compelling effect.

Before he can protest any further the Compelling sets in and he shuts his eyes for a minute as if completely forgetting what he was going to say before opening them again.

"Let's go home..." I sigh putting my shades on and slinging my arm over his shoulder's.

* * *

When I walk inside the apartment the first thing I notice is Sally sitting at the kitchen table with a plate full of chopped up hot dogs. Go figure...

"I'll meet you upstairs." I tell Henry. He nods and makes his way upstairs.

"So?" She asks.

"So what?" I ask with an amused smile already knowing what she's talking about.

"Come on! Tell me how it went already!" Shes asks smiling in anticipation.

"Well... so far he's a little different from the other one's that I've dated."

"Different as in...? Bad? Good? What? Details Aidan, I need details!" She grabs a hand full of hot dog bits and puts them into her mouth.

"How many hot dogs did you make exactly?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"All three pack's but that's beside the point."

I just smirk at that before answering. "Well, uh... I guess different in a good way?" I shrug not really sure of how to respond.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, he reminds me of this guy I dated in the eighties." I lie just to make it seem like Henry wasn't the first guy I've ever dated. Which he is. I haven't exactly had time to deal with the whole 'Henry's a guy and I'm a guy' thing. To much is happening for me to be able to just stop and think about it. I practically just bagged Henry and that was it. Not much thought was actually put into it. Wait... actually, no thought at all was put into it. Does that mean that I'm bisexual or just gay?

"Your such a whore." She says laughing.

_See? No time to think..._

"How am I a whore?"

"Oh my god, Aidan. I can only imagine how many people you've scr... never mind." She says giggling.

"Alright alright, I guess I'm a _little_ whore-ish."

"A little?" She says grabbing more hot dog bits and eating them.

"Don't push it Casper..." I grin at the look she gives me and get up to go upstairs.

"Just saying." She shrugs.

I shake my head and go upstairs. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

As I'm walking up the stairs I suddenly remember something that Henry said before. "He has a boyfriend?" _Soon that's gonna' be a problem, it always is... _I think to myself sighing.

When I get to my room I open the door and spot Henry sitting on the edge of my bed staring at the wall.

I clear my throat awkwardly at the odd scene and close the door behind me locking it.

Out of no where a fast throbbing noise begins to resonate throughout the room that I soon find out is Henry's heartbeat.

"Is my blood all you need me for...?" His voice cracks visibly and that's when I notice he's slightly trembling.

I just stand there not really knowing what to do. _He's not fighting or trying to get away..._

"It doesn't matter how long you keep me prisoner here. I'll get old and die off. You'll have to find someone else."

"I'm not going to keep you here forever..." I explain.

"Then how're you going to survive?"

I look down feeling the guilt take over. "I'll find a way."

The night that I kidnapped Henry I didn't particularly plan on kidnapping _him._ I didn't intend on kidnapping _anyone_ really. That night it just dawned on me that I wouldn't be lasting much longer without live blood. I was really desperate at the thought needless to say. Henry just happened to be there at the time that I had my epiphany. I hate the fact that I just up and kidnapped him and dragged him into this life so involuntarily just because I want to live. I've lived so many lives yet I feel like I haven't truly lived not one. I just have this unquenchable desire to keep on living. I want to keep living but by doing so, I take the lives of others._  
_

I know now though that selfish desires like that completely ruin the lives of people like Henry and I don't want to be responsible for taking away someone's innocence over and over again. I've done it so many times and every single time it feels like a chunk of my humanity is being ripped to shreds.

Being introduced to this world of monsters takes a big tole on ones sanity. I should know... I _do _know.

I sigh walking over to sit beside Henry on the bed.

"I... I never meant to take you away from your life."

"Yet, I'm sitting right here in this one..." He whispers tears now streaming down his face.

I look away at the saddening scene feeling too guilty to face myself.

_You did this to him, now you have to deal with him..._ A voice tells me.

I reluctantly look over at Henry and swallow the lump in my throat.

"I'm sorry, Henry." The next thing I do surprises Henry and myself. I pull him in and embrace him, holding him to my chest.

"I'm sorry..." I repeat closing my eyes just as a lone tear escapes and trails down the side of my face.

_I'll make it up to you..._

* * *

Okay okay, so this chap was weirder than the other one I know, please don't throw tomatoes at me! T-T I really tried doing my best between school tests and school drama and home drama but the stress just doesn't want to allow me to be a good writer :/ But it is what it is. Tell me if you loved it, thought it was okay, or hated it. Thank you for you're time! ^-^


End file.
